


Hot Pink Like a Prank

by Ebay_Garfield



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other, Podfic Welcome, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebay_Garfield/pseuds/Ebay_Garfield
Summary: All Magnus wanted was a calm shower. Instead he got an unwanted change.





	Hot Pink Like a Prank

Jeans hit the floor with a soft thwump, the metal of a thin belt clanging down with it. Magnus kicked his clothing up with one foot and caught it in his hand, tossing the items on one side of the sink. He leaned on one hand on the wall beside him and peeled off his socks, the tiled floor cold beneath his feet.   
  
He leaned forward and stuck a pale hand gingerly underneath the shower. Not too hot, not too cold. Not that he ever cared much...temperature never seemed to reach him, did it? Magnus stepped inside the other side of the tub and shivered automatically as the mistier bit of the spray that hit him was cold.    
  
Warm water soaked his lengthening hair, which by now was a decent shaggy length. Maybe it wasn’t long, but it’d probably get there some day. For some reason his hair had always grown fast.    
  
There, under the water, his best thoughts seemed to come to him. The easy silence of the shower with nothing more than the spray to listen to as he soaped up eased a lot of the anxiety that seemed to plague the undead warrior. Magnus stuck his head under the water and closed his eyes, rubbing out the shampoo from his hair. But when he turned around and opened them, the white tub was now stained with pink under his feet. Fear pierced his heart for a mad second before he realised it was too pink to be diluted blood. But where the old fear of being injured once was, a new horror dawned upon him.   
  
He raised a hand to observe it and sure enough, it was stained pink. A lump caught in his throat and Magnus quickly shut off the water, snatching a towel from the rack and furiously drying himself. He raced to the mirror, towel around his waist, and gripped the edge of the sink.    
  
“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Magnus exclaimed plainly. What was once an unnatural looking natural blonde was now a moderate pink.To see if it came off when he touched it, Magnus rubbed some of his wet hair between his fingers. No such luck. Heart sinking in his stomach Magnus groaned.   
  
Although he wasn’t just shocked for long. Soon familiar fury filled him as it dawned on Magnus that this was a prank. Someone had put dye in his shampoo. And looking at the current colour of his hair, he had a good idea of who it was that would be paying for it tonight.

 

Nothing is better than lying under the shade of your tree on the balcony of your swanky penthouse suite and hearing the leaves sway as you read. Alex will tell you that. Which is why it would have been just fine if someone wasn’t banging on door to the suite. She clapped her book closed and sighed, rolling her eyes with annoyance. “Coming!” Alex called to whoever so rudely interrupted her reading. The door practically shook as it was rapped on again. “I’m coming!” She hollered with more force this time.   
  
She swung open the door, grunting. “What’s going on here?” She frowned expectantly.    
  
“ _ What’s going on here? _ ” A pink haired Magnus replied incredulously. Alex gaped. “I’ll  _ tell _ you what’s going on here,  _ jackass _ . You dyed my hair pink!” He grabbed a fistful of wet pink strands of shaggy hair.  _ Oh lord, _ Alex felt more than thought. She stood there dumbly while he rattled on at her about how pissed he was that she’d supposedly done this.  _ Is it bad that he’s even prettier when he’s angry? _ She blinked.   
  
“Um, Magnus.” Alex spluttered our weakly.    
“No!” He extended a slender finger. “I  _ don’t _ wanna hear it, Alex!” He growled.  _ His face is going a different shade of pink than his hair _ . “Magnus.” She tried again, a little firmer this time, but he wasn’t listening. He glared at the wall beside her and rubbed his temples, muttering to himself. “How long does this even fucking last for...” He grimaced.    
  
Tilting her head in an attempt to meet his eyes, Alex frowned. “Magnus. It wasn’t me.” She poked his damp shoulder. That snapped him into place quickly. Suddenly he stared at her with bewilderment in those pretty blues. “It Wasn’t...you?” Alex shrugged. “Nope.” She shrugged on her usual confidence and leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms.    
  
“You look... _ nice, _ and all; but if it were me I’d dye your hair  _ green _ .” Magnus just kind of huffed through his nose and stomped off. Alex watched him storm away fondly.    
  
“Don’t you want to put some clothes on?!” Alex shouted to him, but he was already gone. She chuckled fondly.


End file.
